La Belle Dame Sans Merci
by Hera de Griffon
Summary: O que havia levado o mais antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro ainda vivo a sucumbir para ao lado das trevas? O sábio mestre de Dégel de Aquário teria finalmente descoberto os encantos de uma... misteriosa mulher? A história se passa antes de The Lost Canvas e antes do gaiden do Dégel de Aquário. SPOILER! Krest e Garnet.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e cia. Todos os personagens de The Lost Canvas são criações de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Sinopse: **O que havia levado o mais antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro ainda vivo a sucumbir para ao lado das trevas? O sábio mestre de Dégel de Aquário teria finalmente descoberto os encantos de uma... misteriosa mulher? A história se passa antes da luta contra Alone/Hades em The Lost Canvas e antes do mangá-gaiden do Dégel de Aquário.

**Casal:** Krest de Aquário e Garnet de Vouivre

**Aviso:** SPOILER DO MANGÁ-GAIDEN DO DÉGEL!

Essa fanfic foi retirada de uma postagem minha em um fórum de RPG de CDZ, o SSE. Porém, o protótipo inicial desse texto foi escrito apenas por mim há muito tempo atrás e, portanto, pertence à mim. Agora, chegou a hora de finalmente dar vida e continuação à essa estória. :)

Não betado.

* * *

**La Belle Dame Sans Merci**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

OOO

_"Oh! O que pode estar lhe afligindo tanto, cavaleiro em armas? Solitário, lívido e vagamente passando! O junco tem secado às margens do lago, e nenhum pássaro canta." _¹

OOO

* * *

As longas madeixas escuras, de um tom ameixa, caiam serpenteando pela alva espádua de Garnet, parcialmente desvelada pelo vestido de veludo francês. Seu diminuto – porém imponente corpo – estava inclinado para frente, com os lábios carmesim próximos de sua mais recente vítima.

A mulher de formoso aspecto sustentava em seus braços o corpo frágil de um menino adormecido, parecendo que apenas embalava seu sono. Porém, no momento subsequente, a cútis do jovem começava a apresentar sinais evidentes de um célere envelhecimento, até que finalmente parecia que apenas estava diante de um cadáver putrefato. Era consumida a energia vital da vítima.

– hmmm... Simplesmente delicioso. huhuhu – disse Garnet, com sua voz aveludada.

O estranho fenômeno não parecia surpreender a garbosa dama, e tampouco lhe causar espanto ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento repulsivo que uma pessoa comum poderia ter ao presenciar a cena. Ao contrário, a mulher parecia estar absorta em sensações que lhe suscitavam êxtase e que pareciam revigorar ainda mais a sua beleza física e sua aparente juventude.

O olhar langoroso, embevecido pelo elixir juvenil, miravam o corpo inerte a sua frente. Graciosamente, as delicadas mãos da francesa estenderam o cadáver na cama onde estava sentada. Passou as longas unhas, tintas num verniz escuro, pela face pútrida do jovem, como se apenas se despedisse levianamente de mais uma alma infortunada.

Levantou-se, impassível e vagarosamente, da cama de casal e caminhou pelo quarto escuro em direção a penteadeira dourada, que ficava à frente. Diante à cômoda, apanhou um porta-jóias ricamente ornado e dele retirou algumas gemas. Sussurrou o nome de alguns se seus guardiões, com os lábios próximos às joias, e delas saíram crianças, que logo se curvaram diante de si e lhes prestaram reverência.

– Senhora Garnet..! No que podemos ser úteis?

– Como vão, minhas crianças? – Mirou-as, sorrindo. – Bem, de início tenho uma pequena tarefa para vocês... huhuhu. Gostaria que se livrassem do corpo que está em minha cama, enquanto resolvo outros assuntos com Koh-í-Noor, está bem? – disse, de maneira graciosa, enquanto saía pela porta.

– Sim, senhora! - Responderam em uníssono.

OOO

O estalido do salto alto se fazia audível, ressoando contra o assoalho do antigo castelo; cadenciado. A dama espectral caminhava, calma e altiva, à procura de seu mais leal guardião; sua jóia mais preciosa.

– Koh-í-Noor... ²

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, finalmente está aí a minha primeira fanfic publicada! hehe. ^^

Esse primeiro capítulo está bem curtinho, perdão! Mas talvez no próximo ele se estenda maisssss.

Ainda não está bem claro em minha mente como será a continuação dessa fanfic, mas há um leque de possibilidades... Talvez, mais pra frente, até role uma mudança na classificação dela, dependendo da relação da Garnet com o Krest (que irá aparecer no próximo capítulo). huhuhu

No mais, espero de coração que apreciem a minha estória. :)

**By the way**... um poema que tem me inspirado bastante a pensar numa continuação para esta fanfic, é este que eu postei no topo. ^^ Lindo, não? (:

Bom, até a próxima... ;)

* * *

**Notas: **( ¹ ) – Trecho traduzido do poema "_La Belle Dame Sans Merci_", de John Keats.

( ² ) – **1.** "Nome de guerra" que Krest adotou após virar um guerreiro à serviço de Garnet. **2.** Diamante mais famoso do mundo. Seu nome significa "montanha de luz" e dizem trazer azar e até a morte aos homens que o possui, sendo inofensivo às mulheres.


End file.
